To save the world
by Trixxie
Summary: A pluto One-shot. Who knew she was the one to save the world?


**A/N- Haven't written anything like this in a while. Feels good. Enjoy! **

**R&R pls.**

**Trixx~**

Silence is coming, darkness approaches, the end of everything. No longer will there be a beginning; no longer will we start anew. I stand alone at the edge of the world, watching in horror as my friends, family, lovers, beg me for help. Help I can not give, help I have no way to obtain. Help.

I close my eyes hoping in futile effort that this is all a dream. That this, the ending of all, is just a vision I've created out of my need to something more. My fists clenched at my side I push this vision away, replacing the darkness with sun and laughter. We're together again, there are rainbows and warmth. Try as I might I can not hold this virtual reality; this past world of joy.

The darkness is swallowing me. Tempting me with the loss of my partners to join them in their death and no longer feel the empty hole of loneliness. I raise my arms and ready myself for the fight, feeling the strain of inevitability pulling me. I will not win this fight; I will not survive. I will lose, following the broken footsteps of my fallen crew. I will parish into the dust of this war as those before me. And who will remember me? Who will know that it was I standing last at the edge, defending until my dying breath this land, this world, these people?

This planet, these people have all but caused my extinction. Disregarded me. My planet in peril they turned their back to me. I stood, outcast and alone then as I do now. I watched as the enemy destroyed my home, I hid then in my exile watching and waiting. Seeing this future, knowing it would come. I had already decided it was for the best, an end would bring me a sense of justice. I was wrong. I watched the others, fight and lose. I watched the others cry for the fallen and weep for their fortune. I waited, willing the end to take us. When I watched my love, my petite amore, my heart of ice melted, and the fight within me soared. I was late, I was too late. I knew that, I'd watched their end. But I would not let them die in vein.

No one will remember me; for no one will survive this. And if they did, if there were a miracle and I was successful and this world did not absorb into nothing, who than would believe I the cause. Who than would believe the guardian of this world, the true overseer, is me?

Raising my Garnet Rod high in the air I call the power to stop time. I call to the god Chronos my father, my deity. 'All Time Stop.' I shout wielding the rod deep into the ground of the earth. And for a moment the silence becomes more, the darkness stills. I shift through the rubble, through the people and across the plains to the cause of the destruction. Once again I raise my rod. 'Dead Scream' I say lacing the sharp edge into the enemy. A slitting scream breaks the silence, the darkness turns to light. I've won; but at what cost?

I've broken the rules; I've gone against the gods and abused the powers I swore against my life never to abuse. The exile I knew before will be nothing to where I will be sent now. I will be tried and found guilty for the crime of universal reward. I lay the Garnet Rod against the floor in the realm of time. I stand completely still and wait. I do not watch the people below, the world I have saved. The silence I have ended. I do not watch my friends awaken, their deaths no longer. I do not watch my lover as she rejoins her new life. I stand, I wait.

A crack of lightning brings my judge, his face is stone. He looks to me only once to say. 'You've changed to path of time. You will be judged.' My arm is grasped hard and pulled through this world and into the unparallel paradox of limbo. I stand, shackled and gagged.

'Guilty.' The decision is made. 'Guilty of stopping time. Guilty of changing the course of the future.'

I stand awaiting my sentence.

'Stripped of power. Return to Earth, a human.'

'Alone.'

'Forever.'

I awake as human, the memory my punishment. I am alone.

Silence is coming, darkness approaches, the end of everything. No longer will there be a beginning; no longer will we start anew. I stand alone at the edge of the world waiting, it won't be long now.


End file.
